


Бойся своих желаний

by Misa_Nogano



Category: Russian musicals RPF, Ярослав Баярунас | Yaroslav Bayarunas - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other, Кризис ориентации, Ярик хотел быть сверху, занавесочная история, он правда хотел, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misa_Nogano/pseuds/Misa_Nogano
Summary: Первая авторская версия рассказа.Посвящение:С Днем Рождения, ЯрИгоревич! xDПримечания автора:На стриме 02 августа сего года Ярослав Игоревич высказал пожелание, чтобы был написан фанфик в жанре слэш, посвященный его отношениям с автомобилем по прозвищу Чернобок...Так как никто за это не взялся, приходится мне...и кто я, чтобы отказывать Магистру? ;)------------Чернобок/ Ярослав БаярунасNC-17
Relationships: Чернобок / Ярослав Баярунас





	Бойся своих желаний

Когда на стриме в очередной раз речь зашла, прости господи, о фанфиках, Ярик решил перехватить инициативу и выразил сожаление, что никто не написал фанфик про него и его Чернобока.

  
Черный красавец Мондео, словно верный конь, ждал его под окнами и ни один голубь не смел даже срать на его сверкающую поверхность. Ни один самый отбитый кот не смел задирать хвост на его легкосплавные диски. Впрочем, как и пес - ногу.

  
\- Вот, правда, я не представляю, КАК это вообще... - философски рассуждал Ярик, подразумевая сексуальное взаимодействие себя и автомобиля в жанре слэш.

  
\- Да как, в выхлопную трубу, ясное дело. - тут же подсказала Анна, чем заставила сердце своего жениха слегка растаять. Опять. Все-таки его девушка очередной раз показала себя принципиальным проводником идеологии, подразумевавшей, что ее ненаглядный всегда и со всеми сверху, а все почему? Потому что он Гений, вот почему. Ни на какого другого мужчину она не согласна, и стало быть, если он с ней, то иначе и быть не может.  
Так, в приподнятом настроении, обмениваясь поцелуями и ласкательными прозвищами, они и закончили стрим, ибо завтра с раннего утра Ярика ожидала очередная фотосессия.

***

Ровно в восемь, едва над Питером забрезжил туманный рассвет, всклоченный и не выспавшийся Ярик, отчаянно зевая и ежась в своей толстовке с пауком, подходил к стоянке рядом со своим домом. Ехать на фотосессию предстояло в центр, и времени, как водится, было в обрез.

  
Щелкнув кнопкой на брелке, он отпер машину, не заметив, как изменился звук разблокировки, и спешно закинул свои вещи на заднее сидение.   
Уселся, повернул ключ... машина не завелась. С кем не бывает, он вывернул ключ, и попытался во второй раз. 

  
Глухо. В третий - с тем же результатом.   
\- Да ладно! Да ладно, блин! - забормотал Ярик, панически бегая глазами по темной приборной панели, словно, не веря своим глазам. Машине полтора года всего, ТАК не бывает! 

  
Раз за разом он поворачивал и поворачивал ключ в замке зажигания, надеясь, что вот сейчас... Вот-вот...

  
НИЧЕГО. 

  
Время стремительно убегало, сочась сквозь пальцы и выводя его на грань опоздания на встречу с гримером и фотографом. Не говоря уже об оплаченном времени аренды площадки. 

  
\- Чернобок, миленький, ну давай, ну что такое, да еж твою кот! - голос Баярунаса сорвался на хрип. Отжав рычаг открывания капота, он выскочил из машины и поднял его крышку, уставившись на внутренности машины, словно бы надеясь узреть причину внезапной летаргии, напавший на верного друга. Например, перегрызенные крысой провода или что-то в таком роде. 

  
Но ничего подобного ему обнаружить не удалось, начинка авто выглядела как обычно. А он уже безбожно опаздывал! 

  
Вызывая такси, Ярик нервно мерил шагами пространство вокруг подведшего его автомобиля, потому что в это утро все кому не лень явно намылились куда то ехать. Ставка на поездку поднялась и сверкала значком фиолетовой молнии ( и впервые этот цвет не вызывал у него и малейшей симпатии), а приехать ближайшая машина собиралась не раньше, чем через 20 минут. 

  
Мечась туда-обратно в ее ожидании, он и не заметил, как начал дергать себя за волосы. 

  
Звук пришедшего смс пронзительно звякнул на фоне шумов просыпающегося спального района, заставив его подпрыгнуть. Кого еще черти принесли? С другой стороны, может быть, что-то важное? 

  
Смс-ка от банка, в котором он взял кредит на покупку сверкающего черного жеребца на коже-и-роже... 

  
"Уважаемый клиент! Банк *** напоминает, что сегодня последний день для внесения ежемесячного платежа по кредиту... "

  
\- …!


End file.
